


So Tired

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Or more like after that but whatever, Peter calls stiles “Little Fox” because I said so, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, The Pack, This wasn’t supposed to end in major character death but oh well, scott McCall - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform, the pack pushes stiles away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: He’s Tired So So Tired.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic yay!

He’s tried so so tired

The pack pushed him away after the nogitsune aftermath. Scott always saying how he can’t hang out after school because of work or how he has a date with Kira. Eventually stiles has enough of the excuses and ends their years and years of friendship- brotherhood.

After that he has a fight with his dad his fathers words strike him hard.

”You lie so damn much stiles, It’s like you’re not even my son anymore.”

after the pack officially kicks him out.

”Stiles” Scott says “You can’t be in this pack anymore, I’m sorry but this has to be done.”

The pack or what’s left of the pack don’t say anything just watch as he leaves.

And like he said he’s tired so so tired so he takes a bottle of vodka some pain pills and downing both.

He’s so tired so he closes his eyes and takes a nice long nap.


	2. We’re Sorry So So Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack + John Stilinski And Melissa McCall Reactions To Stiles Death

**John** **Stilinski**   **PoV**

**—————————————————————-**

Mybaby boy is gone

He’s gone

How did this happen?

When Did this happen?

This Is all my fault I should have been there more shouldn’t have taken double shifts so I didn’t have to look at him and see his mother in his.

”Oh my baby boy I’m so sorry I’m so so sorry” John Stilinski weeped as tears of regret and sadness fell down his face.

——————————————————————

**Lydia** **Martin** **PoV** :

”Oh stiles” The Strawberry blond said so Softly so sadly 

“OH STILES I’M SORRY I’M SO SO SORRY” The Banshee cried out So very unlike her. But right now that didn’t matter that she was sobbing her eyes out as makeup ran down her face black streaks all over.

it didn’t matter because she lost the love of her life. She Loved him oh she loved him so much but didn’t want to admit it. She was to much of a coward to admit it Oh how she wished she hadn’t pushed him away.

How she wished she could have held him in her arms whispering i love you.

”Stiles Please no I love you please don’t leave me, I’m sorry I’m so sorry” Lydia said.

She cried and she cried until she passed out from exhaustion 

——————————————————————

**Derek** **Hale** **PoV** :

“Stiles Why?” Derek Hale The alpha asked 

“Stiles I’m sorry we should have been there for you but we pushed you away, So far away.” The Wolf said as he let tears fall from his face freely. “You were amazing stiles You believed in us all but we let you down”

“I promise I’ll make it up to you in your memory” Derek said as he looked at the cherry wood casket.

”I’m sorry stiles I’m so so sorry”. 

——————————————————————

**Peter** **Hale** **PoV:**

**”** Well I never saw this coming Dear Mr. Stilinski” Peter Hale the smug basterd Of beacon hills Said.

Peter sighed

”Oh Little fox I am truly sorry that this unfortunate problem happened to you, You deserved better So much better. But In The end you got the worse I never said it before but, I admired you Stilinski I admired your intelligence wit and your bravery to face anything even if it could kill you in a blink of an eye”. Peter Hale said Sadly 

“I’m sorry I never got around to telling you that I am truly so so sorry”.

——————————————————————

**Scott** **McCall** **PoV**

“This wasn’t supposed to happen”

”THIS WASN’T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN” Scott McCall screamed in anger and regret

”This wasn’t supposed to happen stiles”

”Where did we go wrong? What happened to us Stiles” The beta Asked to an empty room. Stiles empty room.

”It was always ScottAndStiles and now it’s just...”

”Now it’s just _Scott”_

_”_ It’s _not_ supposed to be like that it Never  was” Scott said as tears ran down his face.

”Oh stiles what have I done? I’m sorry I’m so sorry”

——————————————————————

**Isaac** **Lahey** **PoV**  

“I was jealous, So jealous” Isaac Lahey said the pup of the broken pack

”I was jealous but I couldn’t help it you were so happy stiles so when I got Scott from you I thought...”

”I thought.. I don’t know what I thought and I regret that”

”But what I do know is that I should have tried to get to know you I shouldn’t have been an asshole to you When you were trying to help. I shouldn’t have put you down I know we could have had an amazing friendship but I ruined that by pushing you away” the pup said feeling numb from the pain instead of crying like all the others

”I am so so sorry stiles I really am”

——————————————————————

**Melissa** **McCall PoV:**

“I lost a son” Melissa said 

“Oh stiles I failed you as a friend and as a mother. I may not have been your biological mother and I may have not been as good as your mother but I loved you like you were my own.”

”You were my own biological or not I wish I could fix this” The nurse said as she cried 

“I’m sorry stiles I’m so sorry”.


End file.
